March 15, 2012
by livelife13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary! Includes original Darren song. Rated for implied sex,make out scene, and skinny dipping


**Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this one shot, and it's my first real one-shot that I didn't come up with on the spot, I'm typing the story from a notebook. So I hope you like it. Review! And also, I reference "Sexy" in the long ass text in the first flashback. It's small, but yeah if you get it.**

**Disclaimer: No, don't even ask. **

March 15, 2012

Kurt Hummel woke up the morning of March 15 in a fairly okay mood, like most mornings. It wasn't until an hour and a half later; after he showered and dressed that he realized the date. At once, he gasped and scrambled to grab his phone from the bedside table. He quickly texted his boyfriend of one year, today.

"_Wake up, I love you." _It wasn't long until Kurt got a reply back.

"_I've been awake for hours, thank you. And I love you too." _Kurt couldn't help the idiotic grin that spread over his face every time he heard (or read) Blaine say (or type) I love you. Even after eight and a half months of saying it at least once a day. Whether it was in person, a phone call, a text, Skype, Facebook; Blaine will some how tell Kurt he loves him. And that grin shows up. The first time Burt Hummel saw it, Blaine had sent Kurt a very long text stating everything he loved about him. Or rather, some things because he claimed there were an infinite amount of things to love about Kurt.

….

Burt Hummel was relaxing on the couch, watching the Buckeye's game when suddenly; he heard a sniffle from the seat of the other side of the couch. He glanced over and saw his son silently crying and shaking, his phone clamped in his hand. Burt slid over and put his arm around the crying young man.

"Kurt, kiddo, what's wrong?" Kurt just shook his head, glanced at his phone and started crying harder, tears freely flowing down his face. "Kid!" Burt was panicking now, not knowing what to do. After a few more minutes of failing to console Kurt, he took notice of the Iphone, and also noticed the name before the text. 'Blaine' was clearly featured in black on the top of the screen. Burt felt heat rise heat rise up in his body, and wishing, for once, he owned the shotgun he told Blaine he did. He pulled Kurt against his chest, shushing him.

"Kurt, it's okay, he's so not worth it." At this, Kurt looked up at his father with a confused on his face; the tears still flowing but not quite as hard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're crying, and Blaine's name is-"

"Did you even read the text?" Kurt gestured down to his phone with his head. Burt looked down at the item and started reading.

"_So Kurt, this morning I woke up with a desperate need to see you, but I'm in Hawaii and you're in Lima. So I'll compromise and tell you SOME of the things I love about you. Your hair, your eyes, your bitch-face, your laugh, your smile, your voice, your style, your lips and your mouth (god I love you mouth)" _With that comment Burt's face grew red in embarrassment and anger, but he read on. _"I love the way you sing, the way you throw yourself into your passion, I love that you're compassionate and moral, the way you'd do anything for you your friends. Your sarcasm and your body. But most of all, the way you love me." _Burt's face again grew red at the 'body' comment, but his anger somewhat dissaparated at the 'way you love me', because if there was one thing Burt, it was son's happiness.

….

As Kurt reminisced, he missed Finn calling him down for breakfast. He only noticed when Finn threw open the door Kurt's room and barged in.

"Dude, you have to come down, Mom's freaking out over something." Kurt rolled his eyes before answering Finn's unasked question.

"One, don't call me dude, and two, she's excited because it's Klaine's one year anniversary today." His voice rose higher in pitch as he spoke.

"Oh, shit, man. I remember your six month anniversary. I walked in on you guys…making out."

….

It was 11:29 PM on September 15, 2011. Kurt and Blaine's six month anniversary. Blaine was spending the night (in the guest room) but at the moment he and Kurt were in his room and on Kurt's (very big) bed. _Wicked _playing on the laptop, which was lying forgotten at the foot of the bed. Kurt was laying on his back, Blaine half on him, half on the bed, Blaine's shirt thrown in the corner of the room. Kurt's shirt was halfway to being off, but before that could happen, Finn burst into the room.

"Dude's, I was wonder-" he immediately stopped when he saw the position they were in. "Whoa, um, I'm sorry…I'll just leave now." Finn backed out of the room and closed the door.

….

Both boys shuddered at the memory, before Finn spoke again.

"Anyway, Mom says she has a surprise for you." Kurt nodded and slid his phone in his back pocket and followed Finn out the door. As soon as he got downstairs, he was ambushed. Carol gathered Kurt up in her arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Carol, Carol...it's okay. It's just one year." Kurt patted his step-mother on the back."

"Actually, it's a huge deal, Kurt. You and Blaine have the third longest relationship in glee club. After Tina and Mike and Sam and Quinn." Kurt glared at Finn as if to say: "Shut up before I bitch slap you." Finn immediately looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kurt mentally chuckled to himself.

"So Kurt, I have something to tell you." Kurt flashed back to six months earlier, when Carol first told him and Finn that she was pregnant.

….

"Kurt I have something to tell you." Carol and Burt sat Kurt and Finn down in the living room.

"Is it important?" Finn asked. All three people turned to look at him. He shook his head as if to say: "never mind."

"Anyway," Carol continued, "this is big. Life-changing big. I'm pregnant." She pulled out a sonogram and handed it to Kurt. "A baby girl, we're going to have a baby girl! One more thing; Kurt, we would be honored if you would decorate the nursery." Kurt's eyes lit up in a joy Burt has only ever seen when he was with his mother, his friends, and most of all, with Blaine.

"I'm honored, but if you're using the guest room for the nursery?" Burt nodded in confirmation, "then where will Blaine sleep?" Carol gestured to Kurt with her head, all the while looking at Burt. "What? What?" Kurt asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well," Burt started, "I was thinking the couch-" he was cut off by Carol, clearing her throat loudly, "bit Carol and I agreed on your room, if-" Burt said before Kurt could get too excited, "the door stays open, somewhat." Kurt started giggling. This reminded Carol of the time Blaine first spent the night.

…. (Flashback in the flashback)

"Dad, his parents' will be gone for the weekend and I don't want him there alone, and you don't want us there alone-"

"For obvious reasons," Burt interrupted.

"Come on, Dad. We haven't had sex yet." Burt gave Kurt a pointed look. "Sorry, anyways, it's a compromise." Kurt pleaded his dad.

"Fine," Burt gave in, "but he's staying in the guest room and your room will be locked." Kurt let out a half squeal, half giggle and ran out of the room to call Blaine.

Burt gave a satisfied grin. No way was Blaine sneaking around tonight.

Little does Burt know that he so did.

…. (Present)

"So, what's the surprise?" Kurt asked.

"Well, since it's your anniversary and everything, your father and I," Burt gave an unconvinced smile and nod of the head, "decided that Finn would spend the night at Noah's or Sam's, and we," she gestured to herself and Burt, "will spend a romantic night in at the Holiday Inn." If possible, Kurt's grin grew wider and brighter. Kurt and Blaine had been sleeping together for about three months, and there are not many opportunities to do so, and here was his father practically giving them his blessing to have sex in his house, was huge. And this was one of Kurt's all time favorite days so far, and it could only be bound to get better. He hadn't even seen Blaine yet today. Or heard his voice.

"Wait, what? We're leaving them here alone? Won't they…you know?" Finn's voice rose from the oblivion he was usually in.

"Yes, Finn, that's the point." Kurt responded.

"You guys are doing…_that_?" Finn questioned. Kurt nodded in confirmation. Finn felt a shiver go up his spine. "I could have one my whole life without knowing that." Kurt let a small smile slip onto his face. It was silent for a few minutes before Finn walked out.

"Thank you guys, really, this is the best present you could get me."

"We know, hon," Carol said, "we know."

"Blaine, where are you taking me?" Kurt had been pestering his boyfriend for the last half-hour as Blaine drove himself and an oblivious Kurt to an unknown place to the latter.

"Kurt, it's a surprise. I can't tell you," Blaine laughed at the fuming expression on his lovers' face.

"I _HATE_ surprises!" Kurt sounded genuine. Blaine glanced over at him, he had his arms crossed, a scowl etched across his face, and he was looking at the window. "Why did you bring your guitar?" Kurt finally asked about five minutes into the silence.

"All will be revealed in due time, my love," Kurt just glared at Blaine for a second, then turned back to face the window. Blaine sighed.

20 minutes later, Blaine stopped his car (a black 2010 Charger) and stepped out, slinging his guitar around his shoulder. He walked over to the passenger side of the car, pulled the door open and held his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt just starred at his hand for 30 seconds before finally giving in and clasping their hands together.

Blaine led them through a dense forest that seemed to be shrouded in a dense fog at all times, even 4:30 in the afternoon. After about 10 minutes they reached a small grove in the trees. Right in the middle there was a small pond.

Kurt's first thought was _perfect_. The small pond looked deep, as he couldn't see the bottom, trees grew thickly around the edges, giving them a feeling of privacy. Wild flowers grew in the small expanse of land that wasn't occupied by stumps. It was the most breathtaking _natural _Kurt had ever seen with his own eyes. Kurt finished surveying the enclosed area just as Blaine pulled his hot pink sunglasses off, setting them in his guitar case, it's former occupant in his hands. The guitar was like and old guitar, light brown, completely normal expect for Kurt's hot pink signature. (Blaine chose the color.)

"This place is…what is it?" Kurt asked, turning to face the other boy.

"Me and my sister found it when I was little. It was my favorite place to come when the bullying got too…intense. We would drive down here and we would sit with our feet in the water and I would tell her about my day and she would listen."

"Like camping," Kurt muttered, a small grin falling into place. Blaine, meanwhile, burst our laughing at the simple and corny joke.

"What's with the guitar? You never told me."

"I wrote you a song."

"A _song_?" Kurt asked.

"A song." Blaine confirmed.

"Wow…that's amazing, Blaine," Kurt paused, "did you write it for me, or just some random guy that you had a crush on?"

"No, I wrote it for you and only you. I love you, Kurt; I need you to know this. I promise." Blaine said, getting that look on his face, the exact same look he had on his face when he first told Kurt he loved him.

….

"You don't seem that upset about it?" Blaine was confused. When the Warblers' lost Regionals, Kurt was devastated. He got his answer.

"It was still amazing, I mean, I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage," Kurt trailed off, shaking his head at Blaine while taking a sip of f his coffee that Blaine ordered him and got right. Blaine was just starring at Kurt, the _man_ he _loves_.

"I love you," Blaine blurted out. Kurt just about spit his coffee out, but was able to refrain from it.

He froze, just for a moment, than responded with no hesitation. "I love you, too."

….

"Are you going to play me your song?" Kurt asked.

"No," Kurt's face fell, "I'm going to play you _your_ song," Blaine corrected. He pulled his guitar out from behind him and set his fingers. Blaine took a deep breath and began to play.

_Well, I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Blaine looked up at Kurt from his previous gaze on his fingers.

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

Blaine glanced at Kurt and saw he was a crying, tears of happiness, of course, as he was smiling through them.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_When I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

Kurt's face was shining with fresh tears.

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all me need_

_To make it through_

Kurt laughed.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Oh_

Kurt started laughing and crying. He was so touched and moved by the song that Blaine had written _for him_.

_Baby, I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

Blaine sang the last three words a capella.

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

Blaine smirked as he sang the last chorus.

'_Cause Baby you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

Blaine looked up at Kurt through is long, dark lashes; wary of the reaction he would receive. Before he know what was happening, his guitar was hastily laid back in the case, an awkward position because the sunglasses had yet to be removed, but this had barely registered that seeing as how he was now flat on his back, Kurt on top of him, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine looked at the man above him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kurt repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"_Why_ are you doing this?" Blaine rephrased his question.

"Because I love you; because that was the most perfect present in the _world_, Blaine. The _world_." Kurt told him, lifting himself onto his elbows, to look into Blaine's brown-hazel eyes.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

"I _loved_ it, Blaine, most defiantly _loved_ it." They both smiled and Kurt leaned in and to touch his lips to Blaine's. Blaine could feel the radiating heat from Kurt.

Kurt pulled up his legs, straddling Blaine's hips', his lips trailing down his neck, sucking, and licking, and biting where his neck met his shoulder, As soon as Kurt left a bruise the size of his lips perfectly, he pulled away and tugged Blaine's shirt over his head. His shirt was next, for once; not caring of he wrinkled it. He tugged Blaine's shoes, pulling the red, worn converse and socks. He unzipped his knee-high black boots and pulled his socks off as well. He unbuttoned and tugged his own skinny jeans down while Blaine did the same. Soon, both boys' were down to their boxers. Kurt dropped his down and stepped out of them, and dived into the pond.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a teasing, singsong voice. Blaine shimmied out of his boxers, and waded out into the water, joining his boyfriend.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, which was covered by water. Blaine did the same to Kurt. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, both their arms tightening around their lovers.

Over an hour later, they lay on their sides, facing each other on a blanket Blaine thought to bring.

"I love you," Kurt exclaimed.

"I love you, too," Blaine poked Kurt in his stomach, slightly tracing the faint outlines or abs. Kurt giggled.

"When we first met, I didn't think you'd have muscles or abs."

"Should I be offended?" Kurt starred at Blaine, confusion laced in those beautiful, blue-green-gray orbs.

"Of course not. You just looked…too thin to be muscular. But I love that about you. Didn't you read the long ass text I sent you, like, a year ago, or something? Your body was on the list." Blaine said.

"Of course I remember, it's saved on my computer and my Iphone." Kurt informed him. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me about your yesterday. I forgot to ask."

"Nothing exciting or abnormal happened. The highlight of my day was texting you and buying those new Marc Jacobs boots I've been saving up for."

"I'm flattered I'm on the same category as _boots_." Blaine scoffed.

"I said texting you first."

"Love you, too."

"You know you're more important to me than boots." Kurt promised his gorgeous boyfriend. Behind them, Kurt's phone started ringing.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a-_" Kurt answered his phone before he could become too embarrassed by his ring-tone choice. Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's arm as his cheeks heated up.

"I think it's adorable," Blaine whispered in his ear as he talked on the phone. Kurt smacked his shoulder and shushed him.

"Thank you, Dad, you are the best dad ever. I love you so much" Kurt hung up the phone and stood up, searching for his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Blaine laid back on the blanket; enjoying the view Kurt was providing him.

"Stop starring at my ass because I know that's what you're doing." Kurt said knowingly, his back to Blaine.

"I was doing no such thing!" Blaine sounded appalled.

"Yeah, and we're the royal couple of Kurtdom." Kurt's use of sarcasm was clearly evident. Blaine's view was suddenly obscured by a dark fabric. They were his red boxers.

"Get dressed, we're leaving," Kurt said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Why?" Blaine whined, "I like being here with you. No one knows where we are, silence, us, you naked, or rather, was naked," Blaine added under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, now fully dressed.

"Nothing dear, I love you."

"That's what I thought, get dressed."

"This kind of reminds me of our first time." Kurt said lovingly, wrapped in Blaine's arms, his head resting above his heart, the steady beat slowly lulling him to sleep.

"How do you figure that?" Blaine asked, looking down at his lover.

"This position, it's the exact same," Kurt answered him.

"I suppose it is," Blaine realized, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
